dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza Soldier (characters)
This article is about the character with the self-referencial name. Were you looking for the complete list of Frieza's soldiers and henchmen? |Race = |Gender = Males |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 737 |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Soldiers, ??? - Age 737) |FamConnect = Frieza (Boss) Zarbon (Boss) Dodoria (Boss) Cui (Boss) Dodoria's Elite (Comrades) }} "Frieza Soldier" is the name given to two members of Frieza's Army in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. They make their debut in the 1990 special Bardock - The Father of Goku and were named "Frieza Soldier" in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. These characters' genuine names are unknown, as the only name they are referred to by is "Frieza Soldier" in all media. Biography The Frieza Soldiers are humanoid soldiers of completely different species who works as a mercenary in Frieza's interplanetary operations. One of them has an appearance marked by teal-pigmented skin, horns, lavender hair with a mustache and a green scouter adorned over his face. The other one has a brown-pigmented skin, a fish-like head and wears a green scouter over his face, as well. These soldiers were the last two soldiers holding back Bardock when he tried to attack Frieza before Planet Vegeta's destruction in Bardock - The Father of Goku. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Wave' – One of Frieza Soldier's Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – One of Frieza Soldier's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Life-Risking Blow!' – The user rams into the opponent and hits him. It is Frieza Soldier's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Charge' – One of Frieza Soldier's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Sleep' – One of Frieza Soldier's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances He is seen in the background of the Frieza's spaceship battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade. Frieza Soldier makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in the Japanese and European Wii versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Instead of having a palette swap or different clothing, the teal Frieza Soldier's alternative outfit is the brown Frieza Soldier. Frieza Soldier was later established a permanent character in all regional ports of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The game featured a description of the character, along with an exclusive commentary by Chi-Chi. ;Frieza Soldier: :"This is a low-ranking soldier, one of the many soldiers that rampaged across the universe under the orders of Frieza. The low-ranking members of Frieza's forces include various types of aliens and creatures. Though all of them are proud to serve Frieza, they are generally mindless grunts with low power levels and basic personalities." ;Chi-Chi's Commentary: :"He's Frieza's underling too. It looks like even I could beat him." Frieza Soldier is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. He appears as a regular enemy in the game's story mode, during the Namek Saga, as well as during the Babidi Saga under the name Alien Soldier. He appears during one of Captain Ginyu's special attacks in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hisao Egawa *Ocean Group Dub: Mark Oliver *FUNimation Dub: John Burgmeier Trivia *Banan, one of the soldiers who discover Bulma, Krillin and Gohan shortly after their arrival on Namek, and Strock, one of the soldiers who try out for the Ginyu Force, look very similar to the teal Frieza Soldier. Those soldiers are likely of the same race. *One member of Dodoria's Elite looks very similar to the brown Frieza Soldier (ironically, Bardock performed a headlock on the former, while he was later held back by the same move performed by the latter). Those two soldiers also appear to be of the same race as the grunts in Slug's army. *In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Frieza Soldier is a generic name for Banan, Sūi, and Appule. Gallery BSoldiers9.png|The teal Frieza Soldier BSoldiers10.png|The teal Frieza Soldier BSoldiers26.png|The brown Frieza Soldier FallingFSoldiers.png|The brown Frieza Soldier BSoldiers27.png|The brown Frieza Soldier BSoldiers28.png|The brown Frieza Soldier FSoldierDoubleHeadlock.png|The two Frieza Soldiers holding Bardock down 2FSoldiers2.png|The two Frieza Soldiers with Bardock Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z